User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki: Apocalypse - Chapter 15 - The Walls
Jasper, Grenn and Mario are stood outside the armory. Jasper motions for them to be quiet. Jasper: On my count… Grenn gives him a thumbs up. Jasper: 3… 2… 1… Now! Grenn shoves the door open and Jasper goes in, his gun up. Trip, Sarah and Hacks are on the other side. Jasper takes the first shot and hits Hacks in the leg. Trip and Sarah jump to cover, and Trip shoots Mario in the head as he comes in. Jasper and Grenn find cover behind some crates. Grenn: I thought Morty said there would be one person here at most. Jasper cocks his gun, and fires two shots at Trip. Grenn: It’s two on two, but they’ve had proper training. We haven’t. Jasper: We can win this, Grenn. We have to. Grenn fires his gun towards Sarah, but misses badly. Jasper: We have to get closer to them. Get up and charge with me. Now! Grenn and Jasper leave their safety and charge at Trip and Sarah. Jasper gets to sarah, and turns to see Grenn on the floor, tripped by a still living Hacks. He watches in horror as Trip gets up and shoots Grenn in the head. He throws Sarah to the floor, and charges Trip, sending them both flying. Jasper: You bastard! He pushes his gun underneath Trip’s chin, and fires, blowing his brains against the floor. Jasper: You bastard! You bastard… You… You bastard… When he looks up he finds he has Sarah’s gun aimed at his head, so puts his hands up in surrender, tears in his eyes. - Clyde kicks down the door to the wall defenders changing rooms. He steps into the room, with his gun lowered. Neil follows him in, with Mendes coming after, his katana drawn. Clyde: We’re clear! Fan out! Neil heads into the showers, whilst Clyde goes to secure the gates controls. Mendes goes towards the walls. Clyde and Neil were supposed to be on duty, so there shouldn’t be anyone here. As he steps through towards the stairs, however, a bullet flies past his head, followed by a yelp. He runs to the stairs and sees Jacob ducking through the door at the top and onto the walls. Mendes: Good. Mendes end this now. Mendes then vaults up the stairs and chases after Jacob. - Jordan and Rob are standing at the bottom of the Tower. Rob is holding a grappling spike. He is preparing to throw it Jordan: You better be careful up there. Find the files and then escape. I’ll be waiting for you. Rob: Ok. I won’t be long. He tosses the grappling spike up, and catches it on a window. Jordan: Good job! He nods and then starts to pull himself up. It takes a while, but eventually he pulls himself in through the window. He then turns. Mind: Look what we have here, Eyes. A traitor. I thought our friend told you to stay away from here. Rob: I have a gun. Eyes: Don’t we all? Mind: This doesn’t require any shooting. You know why? Rob: Why? Mind: Our friend had a gun trained on the head of your friend down below. If you want her to not be shot then you will drop your gun and surrender to us. Rob keeps a hold of his gun, and then puts it down on the ground. Rob: I surrender.. - Morty, Duke and Judith are slowly moving down a long corridor. They keep kicking doors in and pointing their guns in. Morty is getting increasingly irritated. Morty: Where is he?! Where is he hiding?! Duke: Nial isn’t here, sir. Morty: It isn’t Nial that I want. The next door that Judith kicks in yelps, and they find Tenton cowering behind him. Judith: Found someone, Morty. Morty steps in and smiles. Morty: Excellent work, Judith. A prisoner! You’re Cooper’s assistant, right? Tenton: Y- Y- Yes. Morty: Where is he? Tenton gulps. Tenton: At the end of the corridor. On the right. Morty: Good boy. Take him down Judith. Judith nods, and roughly grabs Tenton. Morty runs down the corridor and kicks down the door that he mentioned. Cooper is on the other side. He backs away. Morty: At last! Cooper: Morty- I thought you’d be coming. Morty: You have to pick a side. Cooper: You know that I can’t. My loyalty is to my patients. Not to you or Nial. Morty: I was hoping you’d say that. Morty stabs a knife into Cooper’s gut, and pulls it across, disembowelling him. The old man starts and collapses to the floor. Just then Duke, Judith and Tenton appear. Duke and Tenton look down at the dying doctor, wide-eyed. Judith: They are coming for us, Morty. We have to go. Morty looks down at Cooper. Morty: Leave his assistant. He will only slow us down. That was for my daughter. Asshole. - Tedward is sat in his office, seemingly unaware of what is happening elsewhere. Killer then kicks the door in. Tedward: what?! What is this?! Who are you?! Killer: Heh, as if I’d tell you. I’m Nial’s head of security. Tedward: You can’t be. Why would he never tell me. Killer: You couldn’t be trusted. Your girlfriend and son are rebels. Tedward: Jordan? No… Killer: Yes. Tedward: Let me talk to her! I can convince her! I can! Don’t hurt her! Killer: ‘fraid those aren’t my orders, fella. Sorry. Killer then shoots Tedward through the head, and the man collapses on the desk. Killer: Heh, should have picked your pussy better, mate. - Brandon, Kung and Joel are stood on a hill, looking out at the Drawer. They can hear the sounds of gunshots from here, and smoke rising into the air. Brandon: What’s happening? Are they under attack? Joel: No. The rebellion has started. Morty did it too quickly. Clyde… We have to get down there and help them. Kung: Why should I risk my life for your sinful boyfriend? Brandon: Kung… Joel: I said you had a choice to make, Brandon. Now is the time. With me or with him. Brandon: He’s my big brother, Joel… Joel nods. Joel: I understand. Good luck. Joel mounts his horse and rides away. Brandon watches him go. Kung: You chose me, Bran? Brandon: We are family, Kung. Whatever happens. Whatever else we are, we will always be brothers. Just then Brandon hears a sound. He looks to the left, and sees a herd of the dead approaching the walls of the Drawer. Brandon: Fuck. - Mendes is running. He dodges another of Jacob’s wayward shots, and then speeds up leaping and tackling his enemy. Mendes: Got you! Mendes got you! Jacob: Ok. Ok. Please don’t kill me! I’ll tell you anything! Mendes: What Mendes want know? Jacob: Anything! I was part of the Community! So was Nial! Justin sent him here to keep a ready supply of fighters and so he had a reserve community! I was sent here to act as a spy on Morty! Mendes: Me no care. Me want Justin’s head. You do for now. Mendes picks Jacob up off the ground. Jacob: No! No! Please! No! Mendes: This over. You done. Mendes holds him over the wall. Jacob’s screams attracted a group of the dead beneath him. Jacob: Please! I didn’t know! Please! Mendes: No. Mendes drops him over, and Jacob falls into the clamour of the dead, and Mendes stays to watch him be torn apart. - Jose barges down the doors to the church, and is then followed by Dirk and Leanne, both of whom are armed with weapons. Gabriel is standing before the altar. He raises his hands when he sees the weapons. Gabriel: Friends, I am not your enemy. I am not. I take no side in this war. Dirk: We know, father. We were sent to take you to a safe location. So that Nial cannot use you against Morty. Jose: We gotta go quickly. Jasper may need our help at the Armory. Leanne: Come on then! Gabriel stays stood still. Jose gets close to him. Jose: I mean no offense, father, but do you want me to knock you out and carry you out of here? I’m sure the Lord would forgive me that. Gabriel: I’m sorry. I’m so, so, so sorry. There is the sound of a gun cocking, and the three turn to see Jake stood in the door, his gun pointing at Dirk. Dirk: Shit. Jake: Shit’s right, old man. You ain’t been here longer than five minutes and you’re causing problems. I should shoot you right now. Jose: You’re one man. Shoot him and I shoot you. ???: One man? Oh no, no, no. A figure comes out of the shadows and grabs Leanne, putting his gun at her neck. ???: Drop the guns gentlemen. None of us want blood shed in such a holy place. Jose grimaces, and then puts the gun down. Dirk follows suit. Jake doesn’t, and he puts the three of them in handcuffs, and then Gabriel, too. Gabriel: Wait! Wait! I helped you! You promised! The figure that had been holding Leanne stepped forward and punched Gabriel in the face, sending him sprawling. Jake: That wasn’t necessary. ???: I disagree. Jake looks unsure. Jake: What should I call you? The figure looks over his shoulder at Jake. His face is familiar. ???: Call me Cam. - Morty, Judith and Duke are running through the streets. They dodge around a corner, and see Jordan stood at a side-gate in the walls. Morty: We have to go! We have to go! Jordan: Jasper- Clyde- Morty: they know the plan. Go! The four of them jump through, and find the zombies starting to gather outside. Duke: Fuck! Judith shoots one zombie down after two shots. Jordan fumbles with her gun. Morty shoots one that resembles a torn up, mangled Jacob. Duke: Hold them off! They take down a few more, until there is a path cleared. Morty: Duke! Take my mum and get her gone! Keep her safe! Duke: I’m on it! Duke grabs Jordan by the hand and runs her through the zombies. Judith and Morty stay, shooting down those those that went after Duke and Jordan. Judith almost gets bitten from behind, but the zombie gets ridden down by a horse. Joel: Looks like I arrived just in time! Come on! I’ll cover you! Morty and Judith nod, and then start running, with Joel gunning zombies down from horseback. The camera pans out as they get away, until they are just specks, and then it turns to look at the burning Drawer. - Jake leads Dirk, Leanne, Jose and Gabriel down to the town square, where the stage is located. Jasper is already on his knees, with Hacks and Sarah stood nearby to him. Felco comes in later, a gun pointed at the backs of Sly, Giz, Davis, Jack and John. Cam eventually comes in with a bloodied Neil and Clyde accompanying him. Tenton is also with him. He goes to stand next to Felco. Nial steps out into the square. Nial: This isn’t everybody. Where is Morty? Felco: He must have got away. Cam says that he wasn’t at the hospital like we thought he would be. Nial: That isn’t good enough! I should- Justin: You should what, Nial? Nial turns and sees Justin sauntering out into the square. He flexes his neck, and walks down to the people knelt on the floor. Justin: So these are the rebels? They don’t look like much. Gabriel: I’m not a rebel, Sir! Cam: Shut the fuck up. Cam kicks Gabriel in the back, and sends him sprawling. Justin: Thanks, Cam. I don’t wanna listen to you shitheads talking to me. I want Brandon and Kung. Where are they? Nial: They left on a supply run. Justin grimaces. Justin: Well that just ain’t good enough, is it? I want them. I want them dead! He bites his lip and thinks hard for a few seconds. Justin: You know what. It’s fine. I’ll just kill two of their friends instead. Get ready, people! Justin kneels down next to Gabriel, and pulls him back up to his knees. Justin: Round one begins here, and elimination means death. Let’s get started! Category:Blog posts